


Bakarina: From Beyond Time (& Space)

by Nuzlocke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I don't know where I'm going with this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuzlocke/pseuds/Nuzlocke
Summary: A collection of random stories taking place in an AU.
Kudos: 7





	Bakarina: From Beyond Time (& Space)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pikachu has a dream!

Pikalin had a dream.

A dream to see what lied beyond the yellow forest. He wanted to see the world! He wanted to touch the stars!

He wanted to eat a hamburger!

“Give it up Pikalin, no Pikachu has ever left the yellow forest and lived to tell the tale.”

“Gildartschu did, he’s at the watering hole right now!”

“Gildartschu is a Raichu!”

Pikalin ignored his friend. Pikablu was just trying to put him down because he was a coward. Pikalin wouldn’t be fooled! “I’m going!”

“You’ll fail!”

“I’m gonna do it!”

“You’ll die!”

“For adventure!” Pikalin cried, running deep into the yellow forest. Pikablu watched him leave, and shock his head in pity.

“There goes the stupidest Pikachu I have ever met, may the progenitor have mercy on his soul.”

For Pikalin had gone off on his hero’s journey, with nothing but the fur on his back.

★★★★★★★★★

The Yellow Forest wasn’t much of a unique landmark. It was more like a forest within a jungle. Hidden deep within the harsh jungles of the Hunt territory, the Pikachu here were protected from all manner of predators due to the unique ecosystem that kept them almost isolated from the outside world. However, this meant that it was also very difficult to leave.

Pikalin found this out the hard way when he reached the Great Rift.

Looking down at the massive chasm that separated the Yellow Forest from the harsh jungle, Pikalin couldn’t help but shiver. Perhaps he’d been too hasty? Gildartschu surely had supplies with him when he went on his adventure! Pikalin should follow his exa-!

A terrifying cry, coming from what Pikablu, who had decided to make sure his friend didn’t go through with his stupid decision, would describe as a huge black winged monster, was the last thing Pikalin heard in the world of the living.

“PIKALIN!!!”

“RAAAAAA!” The fierce beast roared as it flew off, back into the jungle from whence it came.

Pikablu wept, for he knew his best friend was dead.

★★★★★★★★★

I glanced up at Villainess in confusion. She’d gone off to do her own thing and suddenly came back holding a dead Pikachu.

W-was she expecting me to actually eat it?  
  
“Villainess… I can’t eat this, it’ll make my mouth numb.”

“Raa…” Villainess pouted, before tossing the Pokémon’s corpse into the jungle. It was devoured by a horde of Pinsir almost immediately.

Me and Villainess could only gape in horror.

“You know what, let’s not set up camp here.”

“Star!”

We were in the air before we realized the Pinsir had begun to surround us.

Mother was right, the outside world is scary!


End file.
